


Conto Até Três

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Quero Ver-te Sorrir [2]
Category: Common Law, Graceland (TV)
Genre: Again, because I can't get over them, no regrets, they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s almost 1 am when he’s done and Mike knows he should go to bed. Instead, he grabs his phone and goes to the beach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conto Até Três

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop before going to watch ep 5 to write this, because it literally wouldn't let go. For the ones that are forgotten, ep 4 is the one where Eddie kills himself and ends with Mike washing the dishes of Charlie's sauce. Since I'm only at half the season, I'm pretty sure this series isn't over. Tell me what you think :)

Mike isn’t a big fan of washing dishes. It’s really the only chore he dislikes, but that night, he doesn’t mind. It feels like a metaphor to him, washing the red sauce from the dishes.

_Eddie._

It reminds him of the blood and for several times he stops washing the dishes to just stand back, and look at nothing.

It’s almost 1 am when he’s done and Mike knows he should go to bed. They have work in the morning; Bello will probably call him, and even if he doesn’t, there’re always new cases, or trying to find out the truth about Briggs.

Instead, he grabs his phone and goes to the beach.

He’s going to wake up his brother, unless Wes is working on a case, which he doubts, since the older man didn’t tell him anything about it.

“What’s wrong?” Is the first thing Wes says after answering the phone, less than two rings before he started the call.

Mike opens his mouth to answer, but instead, he’s covering it, and lowering himself to a catcher position, and making noises. He isn’t crying, not yet, but he’s close to it.

“Mike?” Wes’ voice sounds soft in his ear. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“He killed himself,” he says and finally lets the tears fall. “And I watched it,” he keeps silent for a few seconds, with the tears trailing down his face. “It’s my fault,” he murmurs twice before Wes asks him to elaborate.

Mike doesn’t feel ready to tell the details; hell, he just wants to forget, but still he tries.

He tells Wes about Bello and finally, about Briggs involvement in the case.

“He had to know Eddie was going to get caught.”

“Mike…”

“You don’t think it was wrong?” Mike doesn’t really sound angry; just tired.

“If it hadn’t been Eddie, it would have been you. The possibility of this ending well was very small.”

“But it was fucking there! Eddie’s blood is on my hands and on his!”

Wes is silent for a few seconds. “If Briggs hadn’t done what he did, what would have happened? That guy Eddie would have kept bothering you and Bello would keep doubting him and you. At least it’s over.”

“It didn’t need to end this way.”

Wes sighs. “Sometimes things go bad, Mikey. Sometimes people die.”

“I know, okay? Don’t fucking patronize me,” his breaths sound harsh to his ears and he gets back on his feet.

There’s silent on the other end for a few seconds and finally Mikes sighs and runs a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, okay? For blowing at you and for waking you up.”

“Don’t ever apologize for waking me up, Mike. I don’t care if it’s a case or you just want to tell me a joke. I’ll always pick up.”

Mike smiles, “I know. I will too.”

Wes is silent on the other side. “You know, if it was me, I would have probably done the same thing Briggs did.”

“I probably would-“

“No, you wouldn’t, Mike. And even if you had, I know it wouldn’t be an easy choice for you. That’s why I love you and why you’re special. Because even the life of a bad guy has meaning to you.”

Mike feels like telling him people aren’t bad or good, but instead he asks in a quiet voice, “do you think someday the choice will come easier?”

“I hope not,” he makes a pause, “because the day it does, will be day you’ll have lost a piece of yourself.”

Mike swallows.

“Do something for Eddie. If he has family, send them something, or just meditate on him for a while. Say goodbye.”

He feels like telling his brother that’s stupid, but instead he’s nodding, because that’s exactly what he wants to do. The others would probably laugh at him, but not Wes. Wes understands him.

He breathes in.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Call me whenever you need me.”

Mike smiles into the phone, “you too.”

They’re silent a while longer and Mike knows he should end the call, let his brother sleep and go to bed. But his brother won’t hang up on him and Mike doesn’t want to, either.

“How’s Travis?” He asks instead, and his brother spends five minutes telling him about their last therapy session.

It’s almost twenty minutes later when Mike ends the call and re-enters the house.

He’s still not okay with what happened to Eddie, but, like Wes told him, that’s just who he is, and for once, he’s happy for it.

 


End file.
